


Denied

by Omegathyst



Series: An Ace and Her Lover [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Insult Roleplay, Masturbation, No Sex, Rejection Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, Unique Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: The asexual Rainbow Dash and her sexual marefriend of several months, Fluttershy, have developed a routine of sorts. One that both are very happy with.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: An Ace and Her Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653778
Kudos: 22





	Denied

Rainbow Dash flew past the clouds, smiling after finishing all the chores listed by her roommate, Applejack. With the Wonderbolts on their day off, the blue pegasus flew to a certain cottage she knew very well.

Landing in front of the door, Dash grinned from ear to ear as she threw her hoof against the door several times. Nothing. Rainbow Dash pressed her ear against the door, and her eyes widened as she heard gasps and squeaks on the other side of the door.

A smirk growing on her face, Rainbow Dash pushed the door open. Several months ago, she wouldn’t even thought about doing such an act, but her and the yellow pegasus had developed a routine of some sorts. One _without_ any sexual contact.

Fluttershy squeaked as her eyes landed on her marefriend, closing the door behind her with a whoosh of her rainbow tail. Dash took several, heart-pounding steps towards the shuddering mess on the couch, before sitting on the rug with a long smile.

“R-Rainbow…” Fluttershy gasped, not stopping the circling hoof between her legs. “I’m s-sorry, I should’ve waited till our date was over-”

“But you couldn’t,” Dash shrugged, her smile and batting eyelashes remaining on her face. “You know why, don’t you?”

 _“E-Eep,”_ Fluttershy squeaked, closing her eyes and bracing herself.

“Cause you’re a slutty little fuck, who can’t even get a pony that wants to pleasure you,” Dash grinned, her tail swishing from side to side. “Instead, you got a marefriend who will always say _no_ to you. Always.”

 _“Fuck!”_ Fluttershy bucked her hips in the air, her hoof plunging inside her pussy as she felt the hot puffiness in her eyes _and_ her love-button. Emotions, her marefriend sitting there without raising a hoof, sent her spiraling into a field of lava. Stinging her eyes, her ears, and her hooves, Fluttershy screamed.

 _“Yes! I’m a desperate little bitch!”_ Fluttershy threw her head back, covering her eyes with the pillow next to her. “ _A dirty fuck!”_

 _“Mmhmm,”_ Dash smirked, having pulled a magazine from the table to open. _“Look,_ you can’t even keep my eyes on you. How sad is that? The febreeze ads on here are more interesting than this.”

 _“Fuck!_ _Dammit,_ Rainbow Dash!” Fluttershy turned away from the pillow, watching Dash ignore her wild, hoof-fucking efforts.

“Such language,” Dash tsked, smirking as she looked at the celebrity articles. “Your cursing isn’t gonna turn me on, sorry.”

 _“I love you!”_ Fluttershy bit her lip, as liquid exploded around her hoof and onto the couch.

“Love you too, babe,” Dash waited several seconds before placing the magazine away, flying towards Fluttershy with her smirk gone. “You alright, babe?”

Fluttershy felt the post-orgasm euphoria rolling over from her hooves to her cheeks, shivering as Dash grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the mess off the couch, and eventually her crouch.

 _“Never better,”_ Fluttershy pulled away from the cloth and lunged forward, kissing Rainbow Dash on the nose before collapsing back onto the couch. “Hold me?”

“Of course,” Dash tossed the dirty cloth aside before landing on the couch and pulling Fluttershy’s head against her chest. “Just for a few minutes, we oughta get you bathed for our date.”

“Mmmm, _right,”_ Fluttershy smiled, closing her eyes.

“I’m just surprised,” Dash chuckled. “Discord asked you out, Pinkie did, Big Mac and Sugar Belle did, and you wanted to be with the ace pony?”

“They wouldn’t given me what I wanted,” Fluttershy admitted.

“Being denied is a weird thing to want,” Dash whispered. “But I’m happy to give it to you.”

“Discord told me he’ll be moving out soon,” Fluttershy said. “He’ll be staying in his dimension full-time, maybe you won’t have to live with the Apples?”

Dash didn’t say anything back, Fluttershy’s words ringing in her head. Rent being difficult, the blue pegasus had ended up living with the Apple family longer than she had been dating Fluttershy, which had been several months shy of a year. Their relationship was one that she had considered next to impossible, with Fluttershy’s pent-up desire resurfacing every few days, and Dash’s desire being nonexistent. But now?

“Maybe I won’t,” Dash smirked, pressing her face into her marefriend’s rosy mane. She felt Fluttershy’s hind legs kicking the air as she squeaked. Fluttershy flipped around, kissing Rainbow Dash’s cheek. Dash hugged Fluttershy, their own mixtures of euphoria clashing with one another for several minutes before pulling away.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned,” Dash jumped off the couch, Fluttershy jumping to her side and nuzzling Rainbow Dash’s neck, resting her wing on her marefriend’s back. They walked like that to Fluttershy’s bathroom, until Rainbow Dash broke away and galloped towards the bathtub, turning on the warm water.

Fluttershy flew into the bathtub, feeling the warmth of her body mixing with the warmth of the water tickling her hooves. Rainbow Dash grabbed a stray mug on the tub, filling it with the warm bathwater, and gently pouring it down Fluttershy’s mane.

Fluttershy smiled from ear to ear as she leaned against the wall, feeling her marefriend’s shampoo-covered hooves running down her mane.

“We can go check on the animals, and then we’ll head to Rarity’s boutique, gather some accessories for the march in June,” Dash explained. “How does that sound?”

 _“Perfect,”_ Fluttershy replied. She’d have to send a letter to Twilight later, getting this bubbly feeling onto paper. Twilight had saved Equestria from the hell that was Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow, so there would be a lot of “thank yous” in that future letter.

Fluttershy closed her eyes, imagining foals of all different kinds running around her cottage. Earth ponies, unicorns, pegasi, all rescued to her home. Unlike the tangos before Rainbow Dash, this vision felt more _possible_ to her.

“What’re you thinking about, Shy?” Dash asked, pouring water down her shampoo-mane.

“The future,” Fluttershy replied. “You’re beautiful, you know that? I want to spend all the seasons with you, every waking moment in Equestria loving you and _our_ creatures. Together.”

Hope sprung from her heart, fluttering inside her like a butterfly.


End file.
